GPPC06
is the 6th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 541st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Miss Shamour appears from the Princess Lesson Pad to begin training the Cures to become Grand Princesses. They learn that they must collect nine more Dress Up Keys and to stop them, Dyspear sends Lock after them! '' Summary The episode starts with Kanata standing in the forest watching over the castle, remembering the beautiful Hope Kingdom when suddenly his staff shines. It shows the three Dress Up Keys, alerting him that the three Princess Pretty Cure have gathered. Meanwhile, at Noble Academy, the girls are walking in the hallway. The other students show their admiration towards Minami and Kirara. As they see Haruka behind the two, they call her ‘''a bud between two big flowers', leaving her confused. Later, Minami shows Haruka, Kirara, Aroma and Pafu the second meeting room of the student council. Aroma announces that the girls must aim to become Grand Princesses, using the Princess Lesson Pad to call forth a fairy teacher named Miss Shamour. While Minami and Kirara show good promise in the tea party etiquette, Haruka struggles to live up to the princess she admires in her story books. After the lesson, Haruka becomes upset because of her failure. Suddenly, Kanata appears as a hologram from the Pad, who explains how Dys Dark took over Hope Kingdom and trapped the dreams of all of its citizens. The girls ask him whether they can do anything for him. He asks them to look for the 12 Dress Up Keys, which are powerful treasures that the ancient Princess Pretty Cure used to fight the enemies. Meanwhile, in Hope Kingdom, Dyspear is angry about Close's failures. As Close and Shut ask for another chance, she tells them that the final member of the Three Musketeers, Lock, has gone to the human world. The Cures and Kanata's discussion is soon interrupted by the arrival of Lock, who brings out a Baseball Zetsuborg. He asks the girls to become Grand Princesses after collecting all of the Keys and encourages Haruka that she can become a Grand Princess. As Kanata leaves, the girls run out of the room and transform to fight the Zetsuborg. Flora struggles during the fight. However, using the courage Kanata gave her, Haruka manages to prove her worth and defeats the Zetsuborg using Floral Tourbillon. Lock introduces himself and leaves, calling Flora the Princess of Buds. Major Events *Miss Shamour makes her first appearance. *Lock makes his first appearance and attacks the Pretty Cure for the first time. *The Princess Pretty Cure transform together for the first time. *Minami and Kirara meet Prince Kanata for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma *Miss Shamour Villains *Dyspear *Close *Shut *Lock *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Prince Kanata Trivia *The Hope Kingdom's legendary Pretty Cures are seen in Kanata's flashback. * In the preview for this episode, Lock's lock is missing. *The opening features previews for the upcoming Pretty Cure All Stars movie. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes